


I'm Here Now

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, daikuro - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: ((nah))





	1. Worried

Hinata was like the literal sun. When he was in a good mood everyone knew it. He'd be jumping up and down in excitement, squealing, smiling like crazy and non-stop talking. Everyone around him really had no choice but to share his happiness. His happiness shined like the sun bringing everyone well's mood up seeing the smiles.

At first, it was hectic with Hinata's happiness and the team clashing but they slowly got used to it besides Tsukishima's consent remarks and Kageyama's glares. But those were normal.

It was was a very rare sight seeing Hinata not smiling but the scariest and worrying thing.

It happened during training camp. Everyone had noticed Hinata was a bit off. Not jumping with as much enthusiasm no squeals of delight for the food.

Instead, as Nekoma Fukurodani and Karasuno gathered around the tables quickly getting food stealing from each other sharing their jokes and catching up with friends Hinata sat outside the room.

The bright-haired boy was sat on the window sill staring outside watching the raindrops fall down across the window pane's an unreadable expression on his face.

Daichi was at the doorway of the dining room looking at Hinata worriedly. He felt a presence behind him as an arm went around his waist and the figure pressed against Daichi "Shrimpy's been acted weird lately" the voice murmured kissing Daichi's neck lightly.

Daichi sighed "Ya he has. I don't want to pry but he seems really troubled."

"You're worried that your worry is prying into Shrimpy's life?"

Daichi didn't say anything besides nod.

He let out a small gasp as he was spun around quickly and backed up against a wall and met by the smirking face of Kuroo.

"Stop worrying your pretty little self I'll ask Kenma to go talk to him" the messy haired male murmured before his and Daichi's lips met. Daichi instantly melting in Kuroo's arms.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed the teams playing games and chatting. Whispers were thrown here and there by the teams but Suga quickly shut it down saying Hinata wasn't feeling well. Most didn't believe it but they decided to stop to not make Karasuno upset with them.

Hinata lay on his futon staring up at the ceiling. No one else was thankfully in the team's shared room everyone busy with their own thing well at least he thought everyone was.

The door opened but Hinata didn't spare a glance at it keeping his eyes up.

"Shouyou?" a quiet voice questioned.

Hinata recognized the voice as Kenma's but didn't make any attempt in responding.

Kenma frowned as he looked at Shouyou his Shouyou across the room quiet as a mouse not even sparing a glance at him.

Kuroo had cornered him just a few minutes ago asking if he and Hinata had an argument. He had told him no because they hadn't. They hadn't even talked once during this trip. It was like Hinata was avoiding him every way possible. 

Kuroo being his best friend and the only person knowing him and Shouyou were dating, of course, got concerned assuring Kenma to go and check on Hinata.

Kenma having his own worry of why Hinata had been avoiding him quickly obeyed and hurried off to find him thankfully Hinata was right where he had hoped he be.

Now standing in that room staring at the petite body of his boyfriend the boy who he had fallen in love with make no movement was making him want to sob out loud. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He tried to keep Shouyou happy. All his power went to keeping Hinata happy.

Shouyou always teased him for trying so hard, telling him he liked Kenma no matter what. 

But now with Hinata barely saying a word to him he didn't know what to think.

He took a few steps toward legs shaking from nerves and worry. He finally reached Hinata and took a deep breath before looking down at Hinata and gasped covering his mouth with his hands.

Hinata's eyes were red from crying tear stains still visible on his pale cheeks. His eyes squinted as if to figure out who was standing there looking down at him.

Kenma dropped to his knee's beside him "S-Shouyou?"

Hinata kept his eyes on the ceiling but let out a shaky breath.

The small boy brought a hand to gently wipe away some of Hinata's tears.

But as soon as he brought his hand near his face Hinata flinched and Kenma quickly took his hand away.

He looked at him confused. Hinata had flinched as if he thought Kenma was going to slap him.

Kenma looked from his hand to Hinata with a frown "Shouyou?" he whispered softly again.

All he received was a muffled sob as Hinata covered his mouth the tears coming again.

Kenma quickly helped him sit up bringing the small boy into his lap hugging him to his chest as Hinata's cries become louder.

"Shhh...shhh....it's alright I'm here now...shhh," Kenma said softly running his hand through his hair as he drew gentle circles across his back.  
But Hinata's cries didn't fade easily. They kept coming as Hinata released everything he had kept bottled up inside of him well at least the tears.

Kenma felt Hinata's hands fist his shirt tightly the small boy's tears making wet patches on his shirt.

The boy had no clue how long they sat there Kenma holding Hinata in his arms but his cries had faded off to sniffles and hiccups the occasional whimper.

Kenma hadn't let go once. He finally had got his Hinata back in his arms we wasn't going to let any more pain reach him.

The door creaked open but Kenma didn't look up softly whispering soothing words to Hinata.

The door closed again. Outside Kuroo let out a sigh of relief and held a thumbs up to them as he slumped against the wall.

All three teams sighed in relief deciding they could hang out a little longer till both the small boys were asleep so Karasuno could sleep in their rooms.

Inside Kenma smiled softly as he felt Hinata's breathing normally again. Shouyou had fallen asleep in his arms. Kenma kissed his cheek gently leaning against the wall behind him keeping Hinata in his lap as he closed his eyes. 

Just as Kenma drifted off to sleep he felt a squeeze on his hand and the words I love you floated in the air but lost as Kenma missed the words in his sleepy state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((nah))

Kenma awoke the next morning cold. Frowning he searched around himself for the warmth of his boyfriend.

"He's not here Kenma" he heard a voice mumbled.

Opening his eyes he was met with Kuroo's which showed pain and anger in them.

Sitting up with a yawn the small rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Where's Shouyou?" he murmured looking back at Kuroo.

His best friends gaze hardened as he stared at the wall across from him "I don't know."

Kenma frowned "He's probably at breakfast then" he stated about to stand up but Kuroo grabbed his wrist.

"Kenma he isn't there."

Biting his lip he gave Kuroo a confused look "what do you mean? he's probably practicing then."

"Kageyama already checked the gyms."

Kenma felt tears pooling in his eyes "What're you trying to tell me? Shouyou got up and just left?"

And that's when Kenma lost it tears rolling down his cheeks as a sob fell from his mouth. Kuroo didn't even have to say it. He saw the pain in his best friends eyes.

He was quickly pulled into a hug as he sobbed into Kuroo's chest "h-how could he just l-lea *hic* leave me?! I tried *hic* I tried helping him K-Kuroo. *hic* I r-really did" he fumbled out between sobs.

He couldn't breathe. His head was spinning. Hinata had just got up and left? He hadn't even told him. He didn't tell his boyfriend. Wasn't he important? Was this his way of telling him he wasn't interested anymore. Cause it was a shit way.

Kenma had no clue how long he sobbed till he fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next time he awoke Kuroo wasn't in the room instead, he found Suga sat beside him typing frantically on his phone.

As he moved Suga glanced at him forcing a smile "Kenma? You're finally awake. How're you feeling?" the silvered hair man asked softly.

He always found Suga peaceful and calm even in the worst moments.

Kenma sat up leaning his head against the wall behind him "Any news about my Shouyou?"

Suga smiled softly "Your Shouyou huh? That's cute."

"Don't avoid it, please. Just tell me."

Suga nodded "I wasn't trying to avoid it. We found him. Well, Kuroo did" the last part was a whisper.

"Kuroo? Kuroo found him?" 

He nodded "Ya and he didn't exactly find it funny that Hinata just got up and went to hide especially from you."

He bit his lip worriedly "W-What did he do?" 

"Well, he found Hinata...in the basement of this old place. He was curled up in an old closet down there. Since Hinata refused to leave the room he grabbed him by the arms and forcibly took him out. Kinda freaked Hinata out a lot. Like way too much for it to be normal. Hearing the screams Daichi, Tanaka and Bokuto ran down there. Bokuto and Tanaka tried to keep Kuroo calm since he was very intent on ripping Hinata's head off. Daichi tried calming down Hinata but he was sobbing viciously and thrashing. Kageyama calmed him down though after we dragged him down there."

Kenma's eyes widened and he stood up "where are they both?" he stated.

Suga stood up as well "I'll take you to Hinata. You'll need to cool down to see Kuroo.I can practically feel the anger rising from you ."

With a nod, Suga led him to what seemed like one of the spare rooms in the building. 

Opening the door he saw Hinata curled up in bed his head resting in Kageyama's lap.

Kageyama looked up hearing the door open and smiled faintly at Kenma.

Kenma managed a small smile back before looking back at his small boyfriend. He didn't mind Hinata found comfort from Kageyama. He found it sweet the two were close.

The dark haired male got up carefully before walking towards him patting his shoulder "You'll be fine" he muttered before closing the door behind him as he left.

He walked over to the bed sitting down where Kageyama had previously been sat. Gently running a hand through Hinata's hair he hummed softly. Glad Hinata was having a peaceful sleep but then he stirred.

The small boy yawned rubbing his eyes as he opened one. Eyes widening seeing it was Kenma but didn't flinch or move thankfully. Instead, he nuzzled his head into Kenma's hand sighing with comfort.

Kenma let Hinata relax for a few minutes before asking "Did I do something wrong?"

He felt Hinata freeze under his hand as he looked up with his bright eyes "N-No of course not."

"Then why won't you share what's bothering you Shouyou? I care about you. I don't want you handling this much pain all alone. You seem so upset and it affects you so much you aren't even smiling or being yourself. It hurts me to see you like this Shouyou."

Hinata stayed silent and still for a few minutes till Kenma felt him take a deep breath,

"My parents" he mumbled and Kenma barely caught it.

"Your parents? What about them?"

Hinata shuddered under his arms "T-Their getting a d-divorce" he fumbled out and buried his face into Kenma's shirt.

Kenma eyes widened at his words. That's why he was so upset. His parents were getting divorced. He closed his eyes rubbing Hinata's back gently.

"I-It's all my *hic* fault" he heard him mumble into his t-shirt as he tried choking back a sob.

At that, Kenma frowned "w-what'd you mean? how on earth could it be your fault? they probably just fell out of love or something."

The small boy shook his head "He said it was my fault himself. They found out K-Kenma. T-They found o-out about*hic* us."

At that, Kenma understood everything and brought Hinata into a tight hug. He knew this was going to come up but he didn't know it would lead to this. He thought Hinata's dad loved him enough to accept him.

Hinata had mentioned long ago how homophobic his dad was while his mother didn't care and he had come to her a long while ago.

"h-he said he will n-not *hic* s-stay in the same h-house as a f-faggot. he yelled an s-screamed *hic* e-even hit, my mom. h-he dragged me out of m-my room and hit m-me in f-front of N-Natsu" by now Hinata was full on sobbing into Kenma's shirt.

Kenma rubbed his back worriedly. How could someone be so cruel to his own family? Hitting his own kid and wife and scarring a little girl.

He let Hinata take his time to calm down knowing it never helped to force him to calm down. So Hinata must have freaked out when Kuroo grabbed him because of his father. 

Soon Hinata became quiet and Kenma let him sit in his lap leaning against his chest. Kenma rested his chin on Hinata's shoulder "Shouyou you'll be living with your mother and Natsu right?" he questioned quietly at that Hinata froze.

"H-He wants custody of o-one of us Kenma. I-I can't let him t-take N-Natsu away. My mother w-will b-be crushed plus she'll b-be stuck i-in hell Kenma. I want h-hurt to be safe m-more then a-anything" he started to shake again and I quickly hugged him.

"Don't worry Shouyou. We won't let him take Natsu and I won't let him take you Shouyou. You're mine and you're staying mine."

Hinata turned in his lap hugging him tightly "thank you Kenma. just thank you for still being with me."

"I'll always be here Shouyou. Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too Shouyou." 

"Forever?"

"Yes forever you idiot."

At those words, the bright-haired boy smiled for the first time in a week and it brought a smile to Kenma's lips too.

Everything was alright again. Kenma was ready to fight for his Shouyou always.

 

When they finally emerged from the bedroom. He heard a collective loud sigh but he was too busy staring at this and Hinata's intertwined hands to care. 

Finally, the team's sun was back. He wasn't only Kenma's source of happiness. He was also the everyone else's happiness. Kenma didn't mind that. 

It made him extra happy he got to have it for forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story <3
> 
> i really loved writing this 
> 
> tons more too come my loves

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this in the middle of the night 
> 
> part 2 should be up in a few days
> 
> I hope you all like


End file.
